Losing her
by Lymairoz
Summary: Eugene Fitzherbert was in love with this girl, they were supposed to have their happy ending, but what happen if Mother Gothel isn't dead and wants to take revenge? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm not going to write in Spanish, nope, 'cause, though I speak spanish, I know there are a lot of people that read in English even when they speak Spanish, okay? There's any problem? None? Fine! And believe me guys I'll translate it as soon as I finish it in English.

Ok, so I want to remind that, guys, I speak Spanish, and I'm fourteen years old, so come on please, be nice at me, can you?

Disclaimer: Sadly Tangled belongs to Disney such as Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel, so I'm not rich, I Don't Own Tangled and this is for entertainment purposes only.

Let's start, shall we?

-

Being in that tower was such a claustrophobic thing. It reminds me of the orphanage. Is there anyone who has the stamina enough to be in there (To LIVE in there) all the time?

Maybe this girl was used to be locked in those four walls, but let's face it, you can have one hundred books, a thousand of funny games, a million of hobbies and even 70ft of golden hair to brush every single day, but there's nothing -NOTHING- compared to the real world. Nothing compared to feel the grass. Feel the wild water running through your toes and the wind caressing your face, or the smell of wet ground when it rains. It's just something irreplaceable.

Nobody deserves to grow without feeling it. Nobody, doesn't matter anything.

And that's why, I was so proud of myself. There sited in that trunk in front of fire with this girl and her frog - chameleon- whatever. Proud because it was her first day out of that terrible tower and she had fun like a 4-year-old little girl running here and there and hitting everything she could with her frying pan until her bipolar side came to the light. But she still had fun. A lot of fun. And it was possible because of me, Flynn Rider: the most wanted thief of the Kingdom. I think I did a nice thing for someone, right? Well, that part nice of me belongs to Eugene Fitzherbert more than to Flynn.

That night, I swear, all that I wanted was protect her from all of the bad things out there. She was so soft, so sweet, so naïve and...

"I'm just scaring the hell out of me. What am I saying? Protect her? Really? Focus, Eugene! Focus! You want the crown, that's all, this is it!"

"Of course not! You're the one who wanted the crown, Flynn!"

"Then don't distract me with stupid feelings; I don't have time enough, man!"

"I don't care! I'm going to continue, just shut up for a while, could you?"

Ok, so the next day was even more amazing than the first one. She looked so beautiful with that flowers all over her hair. Her energy was so, so contagious. She made me dance! How often do you see Flynn Rider dancing along with a lot of people? I know. Never. He'll never do that without a reason. A really big one.

And, I repeat, she looked so beautiful, with those green eyes that glanced at me every time they could. My mind was focused in one thing only: I was falling for Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The previous chapter was too short; I promise this will be  
longer, previous was something like an attempt of introduction.

And thank you so much for the lonely review "Hello" …

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled; of course I don't own it c'mon! This is just for entertainment purposes only blah blah, yada yada...

Here it goes:

All began when we reached the castle. Often, Rapunzel had nightmares,  
terrible nightmares that kept her awake almost all the night. I was  
worried. She was so afraid when she came to me one night, I could  
feel it. I could see it in her eyes. She was terrified.

This night wasn't the exception; I could hear her, babbling in the middle of the  
dark, and when I entered to her room I saw her crying almost out loud with tears running down her cheeks, I had to wake her up, calm her down, and the only thing she said was:

"She is here"

"Who?" I asked.

"She is here! Mother Gothel is here!"

"She's not here, are you okay? Blondie, she's gone, remember?"

"No! She is here!"

I realized she wasn't awake at all; she was just talking asleep, so I hold her tight, very tight.

"Rapunzel, you have to wake up, please. Wake up!" I whispered in her ear, while she was almost punching me, kicking me and screaming, asking for me to let her go, but I knew she didn't know it was me, 'cause she never said my name.

As she get quiet I told her that I was there, and I was going to stay with her. Rocking her softly, I left a kiss on her forehead, which relaxed at the contact.

"Eu... Eugene," she said breaking the silence.

"I'm here. I'm here, Blondie"

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked.

Her voice sounded so naïve and afraid. And I wish it was that easy to answer that question. But it wasn't.

I saw her green eyes full of inquisitiveness and I couldn't help it but feel guilty; I didn't have an answer and she desperately needed one.

"Babe, I really don't know, but, believe me, we'll find out why." I told her without hesitation.

Suddenly, the door opened, but no one was there. I stood up right in front of Rapunzel, who was covering her face with a pillow.

"Who is there?" I asked loudly.

No response.  
I took a step ahead and repeated:  
"Who is There?" this time louder.

Then the wind began to blow, hard; very, very hard, really hard, opening the window. And it was half death scaring.

"Eugene, what… what was that?"

"Well, that was the wind, there's nothing scaring it's just wind."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be sure." She said in disbelief.

"'Course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure, huh? Aren't ya sure? Pff, I mean, c'mon it's just a door and a window and wind! Don't be afraid, Blondie!" I was freaking out.

"Eugene,"

"Yup"

"Thank you for helping me with my nightmare."

"Of course, anytime you want" I walked to the window and closed it, then I went to the door's direction.

She smiled sweetly and walked in my way.

"Night, Blondie."

"Good night, Eugene"

I kissed her softly on the lips and with that I left the room. I was a little worried, but overall distracted, maybe too much distracted.

When I lay on my bed, I heard a noise like… shattering glass? And a scream. It was her. Again, Tired, but fast I jump out of my bed and ran to her room. I forced the door, but it was locked.

"Rapunzel!" I yelled from the hall "Rapunzel, are you okay!"

No answer.

Then I had a crazy idea.

I ran into my room and opened the window, entering to my balcony. It took me less than a half minute to estimate the necessary strength to jump from my balcony to hers. I jumped and fell on my feet. So I look through the broken glass.

"Dammit!"

Room: Empty.

She wasn't there.

The king and queen appeared into the room. I was really upset.

"Where is she!" they asked almost in unison.

I was holding back tears, trying to talk.

"We have to find her" I told them.

"But how?"

"I don't know, but **I'm going to** **find her**!" a little tear reached its way to my face and ran on my cheek down to my neck.

I went to my room and put on an outfit, the queen came entered along with her husband.

"You can't go at this time; it's too late" She told me. 

_You must be __**Freaking Kidding me! **_

_"Are you sure you doesn't want tea mean while you're waiting for the right time, majesties?" _I would have liked to tell them that, but it wasn't time for jokes.

"I just can't sit down knowing they took her away! I can't!"

"But it was your fault in first place, Rider, you were right next to her and you were off guard!" the king said.

That knocked me out.

He was right, he was so **damn **right. But, there was no one, there was no one! There were me and Blondie, even the frog was asleep.

But then, the realization hit me.

I couldn't believe I was so careless about the phrase _"Mother Gothel is here"_.

I allowed myself to fall asleep in the lake of my thoughts.__

But, this couldn't be a gift from Gothel, right? She was dead! I saw her! Well I barely saw her, I was dying as well, but I saw when she trapped by the frog -chameleon whatever-, Pascal. It –or he, whatever- made her fall from the tower, she actually fall and she has died, I saw her dying! If I saw her _**Dying**__ this was not her…_

_Right?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: wiii! 3 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I know that's not big deal (pff 3 reviews), but, for me, it's awesome! Thank you all!

I'm so sorry for all the mistakes on the previous chapter last paragraph; I updated in the night and I was almost asleep. :$ Sorry one million times!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, I'm doing this because I love the movie and I actually like to write in English :D.  
So this is for entertainment purposes only.

Okay, let's read.

When I came out of my mind I was seriously scared and worried.

"Gothel" I said accidentally.

"Who is Gothel?" the queen asked.

Attention, Eugene! Attention!

"Huh? Oh," I frowned. "she was -or is- the old lady -better called 'witch'- who had Rapunzel locked in the tower."

"But she is dead, isn't she?"

"Exactly! There's the problem," I swallowed hard "I saw her falling from the tower. There's no way possible that she could be alive," I swallowed again, even harder. "but I died as well-" the king cut me off.

"What? Did you say 'died'?"

"Your daughter cried a healing-teardrop over my cheek. She literally brought me back to life" when I said 'brought me back to life' I felt so awesome, so amazing, breathing every single word with love, feeling it even in the deepest corner of my heart.

They noticed it, well, at least the queen did it.

"We will give you food for three days and two guards will accompany you along with horses-"

"Excuse me, your majesty, I already have a horse."

"Really?"

"Yep, Maximus, the white one, which hates me."

"Oh"

Food? Guards? Horses? Come on guys, the great Flynn Rider doesn't need that to rescue his Blondie! After all, he was a thief,

"Darling," that was the first time I heard the king calling her 'darling' "He's, or was, a thief, he actually can look after themselves."

*Thank you, sir, that's what I'm talking 'bout.*

"In fact he doesn't need nothing, but himself" the king continued.

"But what If he dies again?"

Really? She was thinking about me 'dead'? Seriously?

"Well, wouldn't that be good? I mean he was a thief, he deserves it!"

Wow what a kind man!

"But he brought our daughter back with us! And he didn't asked for a prize! He just did it, because he actually is a good man!"

And the queen has the point!

"Just for that? Anyone could do that! It's just a coincidence!"

Ouch!

"Coincidence or Destiny it was him! And SHE is more than just pleased-"

"Don't sa-" the king tried to stop her, but he couldn't.

"She LOVES Him. I'm pretty sure of that!"

That almost made me cry. But HELLO, I'm RIGHT HERE!

I cleared my throat.

"'He' is still here." the king said beaten.

"Yup" I let out.

"You will go with some guards." she finally said.

Take that King! She is way better than you!

So, when the dawn was approaching, we, I mean the guards and me, went out looking for Rapunzel.

I was so damn worried about her. Who knows what kind of things could Gothel make to her? What if she… what if she… no! I have to think positively. Relax, Relax!

I had lost a lot of time while the queen and king were talking -or barking- about Rapunzel and me.

"Where are we going first, sir?" the guard who was riding the black horse asked me -the other one was riding a brown horse- I smirked at the noun "sir", oh! That's what causes interfere with some royal people.

"Well, Monsieur, you just have to follow me, don't worry I know perfectly the road. We're going to the tower. The best kept place in the kingdom."

"Oh and… where is it exactly?"

"Just FOLLOW ME, aren't you listening to me?"

"Oh, excuse me, Sir."

"Sure."

... Rapunzel P.o.V...

"Please, let me go! I can't do anything for you! I don't have my hair anymore! Haven't you noticed it?" I cried.

"Sstop babbling, girl!" She told me, almost screaming. I was terrified.

"Please, please, I didn't meant to hurt you, really it was an accident, forgive me, mother Gothel, please" I begged pointlessly.

Something inside her made explotion, reaching her eyes.

"I know my little girl, this is not your fault, this is all his fault. But don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Wwhat? Eugene? Eugene just wanted us to be happy! He didn't knew he was going to hurt you when he cut my hair!"

"What a silly girl! He just wanted to live in the castle, he just wanted to be a rich man! He doesn't deserve you and overall he doesn't love you!"

I felt bad, worst than bad. I felt terrible. Her words hit me hard.

"That's why no one loves you. How could you spect love from anybody if you're always sharing bad things, Gothel! I SWEAR I HATE YOU!" her face turned at me. Sadness and anger was all I could see in her eyes before I passed out.

A/N: Ok so, I know too much talking and talking and nothing of action. Yep. But hey! I'm still here, right? :D.


End file.
